


It Can't Hurt to Try

by rhye



Category: Queen - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A myth, if you will, about the formation of Queen. I wasn't alive then and I don't know any of the real people portrayed herein, nor have I even been to London. I have absolutely no authority upon which to rest this story, though parts are taken from bits and pieces of real rumour. The timeline is probably mashed to bits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Can't Hurt to Try

_**It Can't Hurt to Try [Queen]**_  
 **Title:** It Can't Hurt to Try  
 **Fandom:** Queen  
 **Rating:** PG-15  
 **Characters:** Freddie Mercury, Roger Taylor, and Brian May  
 **Summary:** A myth, if you will, about the formation of Queen. I wasn't alive then and I don't know any of the real people portrayed herein, nor have I even been to London. I have absolutely no authority upon which to rest this story, though parts are taken from bits and pieces of real rumour. The timeline is probably mashed to bits.  
 **AN:** Written for [](http://wildebeth.livejournal.com/profile)[**wildebeth**](http://wildebeth.livejournal.com/).  
 **Word Count:** 939

  
It Can't Hurt to Try

The autumn air was crisp as Fred and Roger exited the Chalk Farm tube station. "This way," Roger pointed along a side street. The two were venturing to the Roundhouse. Rumours held that that it was a bit more psychedelic than Freddie preferred, but Roger had been before and claimed to enjoy the view-- which meant tits-- and besides, this was part of their ongoing commitment to keep abreast of the London music scene.

Freddie laughed, a gangly sound that bounced his hair.

"What?" Roger asked.

"We've got to keep abreast of the music scene, Rog."

Roger's answering laugh was dry and high-pitched, and he pointed down another street. "No better place, then!"

In fact, when they descended into the dark Roundhouse, Freddie could see that Roger's evaluation had been spot-on. Most of the ladies wore very little over their rather much, and both Freddie and Roger found that they were having difficulty concentrating on the music-- some live local gig opening for another local gig.

When the second band came on, though, Fred's attention was firmly arrested. He had to physically jerk on Roger, prying him away from some tart to direct him towards the stage, where a blond singer was wearing decidedly little and crooning fabulously.

"They're really quite good," Freddie called over the music.

"Harmonies aren't on," Roger answered, frowning. "You ought to hear that."

"Yeah, 'course, but I mean, the showmanship and all. You guys need to do that with Smile-- spice it up a bit more."

Roger's good mood dropped too quickly. He sighed. "There is no more Smile."

That had Freddie's undivided attention. "What?"

"Yeah, we broke up this morning. I didn't want to tell you until-- well I know you're meeting Mary's family this weekend and you have a lot on your mind. I figured you'd take it hard."

"Roger, dear, let's go outside. I can barely hear you in here." Freddie looped his velor-clad arm through Roger's and dragged his friend back towards the exit.

Once in the cold night air again, Freddie set into Roger immediately. "Whose idea was it? What band are you going to go with now? What about Tim and Brian?"

"It was... a mutual idea," Roger said.

"Bullshit, mutual by whom?"

"Well..." Roger seemed highly reluctant to tell on anyone, but he knew Freddie would find out eventually as he was friends with all of the members of Smile. "Tim quit, and I think Brian's just had enough. He's not doing well in school, you know. So..."

"Where does that leave you?"

"Dunno. Without a band, I guess."

"Come on." Freddie looped his arm around Roger's again and began dragging him back towards the tube station.

"Where are we going?"

"Bri's."

******

It was well after three in the morning when Freddie gently tapped his hand on the door of the single-room apartment that Brian shared with his young bride. There was no answer, and Freddie cursed lightly under his breath before kicking at the door.

"Don't--" Roger hissed, nevertheless amused. Freddie smiled at Roger underneath painted lashes. As if to punctuate Freddie's unspoken point, the door swung inward and a rumpled-looking Brian blinked at them from the warm interior.

"What--?" Brian stammered and squinted into the lit hallway.

"He found out about Tim and Smile," Roger answered.

"You mean you told him." Brian was not amused.

Freddie, however, could not be distracted by the bickering between the band mates. He dragged Brian into the hallway and shut the door behind the gawky guitarist. "Brian, dear, what's this about quitting?"

Brian shivered and swatted at Freddie. "I'm done."

"That's impossible. I can't allow it."

"I'm tired of replacing band members, Fred."

Freddie inhaled slowly, and then huffed a fast exhalation. "You won't have to. Not any more." Roger was watching with silent interest.

"Yeah, that's why I'm giving up," Brian answered flatly.

"No," Freddie answered, "That's why you'll form a new band. Roger won't quit on you, will you Roger?"

"I'll do anything, just don't let me go to fucking dental school," the drummer groaned, leaning a tired head against cold, painted cinder block walls. A fluorescent light buzzed overhead, flickering occasionally.

"Great, now we're only short a singer and a bassist," Brian spat sarcastically.

Roger, though, had finally pushed away from the wall, eyes wide. "Sour Milk Sea," he gasped. "I thought you were trying to reform--"

"I'm trying to do fucking _something_ ," Freddie licked his lips, "But it won't be Sour Milk Sea. I've been putting out the word that I was looking for people, but-- well, you and Tim had Smile. I wouldn't very likely have asked you."

Even Brian was gazing wide-eyed at Freddie now. "You want to front Smile?"

"No, I don't want to front Smile," Freddie laughed jubilantly. "Let's make a new band. Just us."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Brian asked

Freddie nodded. "I won't be able to meet you tomorrow at all; I'm meeting Mary's family."

Roger laughed and Brian rolled his eyes. "I meant a bassist," Brian shoved Freddie.

"Oh, right. Well, there are bassists in this world, Brian, dear. One thing at a time. First, we need a name. Shall we talk about that on Monday?"

"Yeah, alright." Brian shook his head as if to clear it, and Freddie chirped goodnight before dragging Roger back down the stairs. Brian, still partly-asleep, could do little aside from watch them go.

*****

"What was that?"

"Fred and Roger."

"At this time of night?"

"You know them," Brian sighed.

"What did they want?"

"To form a new band."

"You aren't going to do it, are you? I thought you were done."

"I think I'll give it this one last go."

"Please, Brian, I know your schoolwork means a lot to you."

"Yeah, it does..."

"Music isn't working out for you. Just finish your degree."

"How about I give it one last go?"

"This one will fall through just like all the others."

"Yeah, probably. But it can't hurt to try."


End file.
